A continuing difficulty in today's information-rich society is effectively communicating pertinent information to those individuals who are most interest in it. A related problem in the art is efficiently and effectively finding pertinent information. Traditionally, methods for finding pertinent information or for guiding the user to information of interest are cumbersome and often ineffective.